Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha WingS
by DBCDude
Summary: A motley crew of misfits. Five stones with mysterious powers. One mage will risk her family, her comrades, her life, and maybe her unborn to stop a megalomaniac archaeologist's revival. That one mage is Nanoha Takamachi. [Fan made sequel to StrikerS]
1. Sealed with a Kiss

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER:** **Please bear in mind that the story is **_**loosely**_** based on the multi-series **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_**, created by Ivory and produced by Seven Arcs. I, the author, lay no claim to the series whatsoever.**

_For all of our lives, we are forced to make decisions. At first, they are made easily enough; but as we mature, they become more and more difficult, to the point of impossibility. And even among such decisions, there are those we feel like we don't have a choice—when none of us know what to believe. This is a story all about our attempts to make these difficult decisions._

_魔法少女リリカルなのはウィングす、始ります！

* * *

_

This is the prologue; and this is what sounds like Donna Burke talking.

_On the calendar of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, the year is 0078 (Double-Zero Seventy-Eight). We find ourselves locked in a never-ending struggle to maintain peace throughout the many dimensions. Fortunately for us, the brave men and women of the Bureau have assigned task forces with the determined purpose of instituting justice and combating the threat of terrorism which is constantly escalating. Among the finest the Bureau has to offer are hardened investigator, Fate T-Harlaown, and the Mage dubbed the "Ace of All Aces," Commander Nanoha Takamachi. However, no one in the Bureau has ever prepared for the inevitable events about to take shape._

第一話：キッスの封印

Chapter One: Sealed with a Kiss

The white light shines down upon a pristine shrine in the outskirts of the seaside city of Uminari. And as the doors are steadily pulled open, they reveal a fine young, brown-haired woman in an elegant ivory wedding dress making her march down the red aisle. Every stride brings her closer to a short blonde in a muted robe—the presumed love of her life. She suffers a little stumble by the last few steps, but somehow the groom saves her from kissing the ground everyone walks on. Then, all of a sudden, she could hear her name whispered from her betrothed's lips. "Nanoha… Nanoha…"

Yes, fade to reality as that very vision was merely the daydream of one Nanoha Takamachi, aged 21, combat instructor and commander in Lost Property Riot Force 6. She is also the titleholder of "Ace of All Aces," the best mage the Time-Space Administrative Bureau has to offer. Unfortunately, she is given a rude awakening by a certain one-foot-tall, white-haired hologram.

**REINFORCE ZWEI:** (inhale) NA-NO-HAAAAAA!

Upon hearing the scream, she is snapped out of her trance-like state.

**REIN-ZWEI:** Did you have a nice nap? There's a briefing about to begin, and the 338th Battalion is waiting for you!

**NANOHA:** (yawn) Thank you, Reinforce. I'll be there as soon as possible.

Year 0078 March 19PM 08:38

En Route to Narita International Airport

An air ferry dispatched by the bureau has been sent to Narita International. Inside, Nanoha's comrades-in-arms, Privates First Class Subaru Nakajima and Teana Landstar, as well as a small army of about twenty or so, are waiting for their commanding officer. But they wouldn't be for long, for the elevator has brought our heroine up to the platform, and everyone cheered and applauded. Nanoha responded with her hands in the air.

**NANOHA:** At ease, cadets! We have a very dangerous assignment ahead of us tonight. I could explain everything to you, but that responsibility belongs to our commander-in-chief. Hayate, if you would.

At the command, a transmission window appears in front of the battalion. Emerging from the static, a video of Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami begins.

**HAYATE:** Greetings, 338th. And you too, Stars Squadron.

**SUBARU:** Greetings, Frau Hayate.

**TEANA:** Hey there, Chief!

**HAYATE:** Your mission tonight is a very urgent matter in terms of the Bureau. As we speak, we are working on a special project at Narita International Airport, in an effort to expand our air traffic capabilities. However, construction on the Bureau runways are not proceeding as scheduled.

**SUBARU:** Heh, I was afraid something was wrong.

**TEANA:** Quiet, Su! We're in the middle of a briefing.

**HAYATE: **Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that a nocturnal being is wreaking havoc. It must be stopped, which is why we've assigned the Stars Squadron and the 338th Magical Forces Battalion to the matter. Judging by the Battalion's D-ranking, this may not be an easy task; but for those who succeed, an advancement to Rank C is around the corner. Understood?

Everyone in the battalion reply in unison, followed by the Front Liners and their commander.

**338****TH:** Understood!

**SUBARU:** (pumping her unarmed fist:) Understood!

**TEANA:** (in unison with Subaru:) Understood!

**NANOHA:** Understood.

Hayate nods in agreement.

**HAYATE:** Then good luck to all of you. And Godspeed to you, Nanoha.

The transmission ends and the pop-up window closes as Nanoha turns back to her squadron.

**NANOHA:** You have heard the lady. Remember what we all have trained for…and prepare to move out!

**EVERYONE ELSE:** Right!

As Subaru, Teana, and the battalion prepare for what lies ahead, Nanoha's device—Raising Heart Excellion—is taken out from inside her Bureau uniform.

**RAISING HEART:** My Master, I have prepared your Barrier Jacket for you. Shall I activate it right away?

With a pleased look upon her face, Nanoha replies…

**NANOHA:** Raising Heart… Yes, please.

**RAISING HEART:** All right. Standby, ready… Set up.

And in the blink of an eye, Nanoha was changed into her blue-and-white Barrier Jacket. The ferry was a little more than a minute away from the insertion point, but without anyone noticing, it passes through an enigmatic man in something jade-colored resembling a stylish luchador's costume. Upon the sight of the Bureau's ferry, he ponders as he stands atop the air traffic control tower.

**MYSTERY MAN:** Nanoha Takamachi, hm? I've never heard of her before. This should be interesting.

**STRANGE DEVICE:** Stick to the plan, Milord. You know what to do.

He holds out his device, what looks like a spherical chalcedony surrounded by two bronze rings. From the palm of his right hand, a Mid-type sigil is drawn; once it shrinks to the palm's circumference, he places it to his forehead making his mask materialize.

It has been a few minutes since the Narita briefing and the air ferry is standing stationary over the Bureau runway.

**NANOHA:** All right, everyone. We're twenty meters above the insertion point. Remember, everything has to run smoothly. Got that?

**SUBARU:** I hear you!

**TEANA:** Right! (turns to Subaru:) Alright, Su! Let's get this party started!

**SUBARU:** You got it!

On cue, Subaru kneels down at the doorway, teal Velka-type Triangle drawn at her knees.

**SUBARU:** WING… ROAD!

Like magic, a chute of light about 22 3/8 meters long (according to the Pythagorean theorem) descending to the ground level appears. No more than a second later did Teana launch her Mid-type grappling hooks from Cross Mirage, her Armed Device (non-standard issue, of course). Once they stick to a jet liner, the orange sigil appears. Then, they bark the go-aheads to the Battalion.

**SUBARU:**Come on, come on! Get the show on the road!

**TEANA:** Let's go! We're open for business here; get a move on, people!

From the platform, Nanoha watches one half of the Battalion sliding down Subaru's Wing Road and the other half zipping down Teana's tow lines. She walks up to the opposite railing, her Excellion staff clutched in her left hand.

**RAISING HEART:** It seems we are ready for the mission to commence.

…said Nanoha's device in Accel Mode as she stands on the railing.

**NANOHA:** Then I'll catch you on the flip side.

With blue eyes closed, she leans backwards and begins her free fall toward the runway. After a few back flips nigh on 60 feet in the air, her "Axel Fin" kicks in. And it's a good thing it did, because it would have been disastrous if not.

Following the arrival of the 338th Battalion, the remainder of the Stars Squadron made their entrance each in their own style. First came Subaru, who with great velocity took a flying leap off her Wing Road, did a front flip, and landed near-perfectly only skidding at the end. Next came Teana who—4/5 of the way—detached her grappling hooks before she somersaulted onto the runway holstering her guns in the process. And last but not least came Nanoha, who slowed down her descent landing in front of the Battalion. The decoy troopers were pleased to see them all here.

**DECOY TROOPS:** Takamachi, great timing! We're really glad you're here; we could use a helping hand! This abomination here is giving us Hell!

And by "abomination," one of the decoy team meant the monster he was pointing at—this nocturnal being Hayate told the team about. Its body was glowing a fluorescent green, and it had the worst features a monster could have: the head of a ferocious bulldog, claws about as sharp as scissors, and a tail that could cause the earth to shake. That thing let out a deafening roar.

**TEANA:** Oh my Lord!

**SUBARU:** (slapping her face:) I knew there'd be something wrong!

**NANOHA:** So let's do what we have to. Battalion, scatter and strike!

As ordered, the Battalion spilt into teams of four with Sovereign shooters at the ready. Within the first few minutes, pulses of magical energy were blasted in every direction surrounding the beast. But it could not feel a thing. Instead, in retaliation, that thing swung its claws in a blind fury. With each motion of these claws, it could send gusts of wind and cause tears in the earth, reduce an enormous boulder to pebbles, and even rend a sheet of solid titanium. The soldiers were blown away by such force, that the Front Liners couldn't take it anymore.

**SUBARU:** Aw, man… I've got to kill this creep before I kill myself! Revolver…

**TEANA:** WAIT!

Without a second's thought, she charged into action on her roller boots and readied the Revolver Knuckle on her right hand. But…

**SUBARU:** SHOO…oot!?

Subaru's punch went right through the monster. It was a bad move and a big mistake; solid objects cannot hit an apparition.

**SUBARU:** Man, what is _that_ thing?

**TEANA:** Whatever it is, it's going down! Cross Fire…

With an orange sigil at her feet, she readied her guns and took aim at the beast.

**TEANA:** Shoot!

Orange magical bullets were hurled at the thing; they hit its back but didn't leave a scratch let alone make it flinch. After that, it turned attention to Subaru and Teana as they let loose more charges to keep it interested.

**TEANA:** Down boy! Bad thing!

**SUBARU:** Man, _something_ has got to give!

It digs its claw down to the ground allowing the ladies to dodge, but it left them susceptible to its massive tail. Su took the brunt of its full power.

**TEANA:** Su!

Subaru was sent flying into Teana and, upon their collision, stumbled unto the runway.

**SUBARU:** Aw, man, that hurt…

Meanwhile, Nanoha was busy directing traffic while firing continuous Axel Shooters at the beast. No matter how hard they were hitting, it couldn't even feel the blows.

**338****TH**** BOY CADET 7:** Commander, that thing is cutting through us like hot wasabi!

**338****TH**** GIRL CADET 4:** Not even our shooters can phase it!

**NANOHA:** Then we only have one hope left! Raising Heart…Buster Mode!

Nanoha's device acknowledged its master changing into a gold-pronged scepter.

**RAISING HEART:** Locked on target. Load cartridges.

Nanoha was getting into position for her most powerful attack, when that thing—noticing her attack—started its charge on her like a rampant bull.

**NANOHA:** Divine…

She could not risk an attack from point-blank, so she used her Axel Fins to get some distance between her and that thing. It came in for the strike!

**NANOHA:** BUST…AAAAAHHHH!!!!

And a swipe of its claw was enough to blow the Ace mage away—not only that, but let her scepter slip out of her clutches just as it fired its powerful pink stream of light. It sailed far off its target and headed for the control tower where our mystery man was standing. He was lucky that the beam missed to his left.

**MYSTERY MAN:** That looks like our cue, Brynhildr! Let's go!

He ran off the tower and begins to take a swan dive. Then, some glowing golden text, which looked a lot like Phoenician letters, appeared in the horizontal ring of his device—now known as "Brynhildr," for the shield-maiden in Norse Mythology—as a female voice read…

**BRYNHILDR:** Gyro Wing!

As he fell, something hidden in the long white hair that came with the mask activated. What looked like a hexagon with two-foot-long parallel lines and right angles at the top and bottom ends began its transformation. First, a smaller hexagon with parallels 1/3 of its size turned into what looks like a bird's tail. Then, the remainder split at the angles and were formed into transparent wings of electromagnetic energy. They began flapping as he went to find the source of the attack. But back to where Nanoha fired the beam… She fell on her back, with Raising Heart a few feet behind her.

**RAISING HEART:** My master, please forgive me…

**NANOHA:** That was our last hope… I'm afraid… We may be done for…

Now the beast came as close as he could to Nanoha, claws dug deep into the runway ready for the kill. She crab-crawled her way to her device, but it could be too late. The abomination had its readied its claw… And…

Nothing! The prey was gone in a streak of light. Nanoha was saved by the mysterious young man. He wore a jade tunic with a gold triangle in the middle, and jade-and gold quilted pants. He even had leather gloves and boots with a gold buckle at the wrists and ankles. This steely-eyed man had the makings of a Japanese wrestler about him; he even came complete with a championship belt. He put Nanoha down on the wing of an airplane and said, using his father's accent…

**MYSTERY MAN:** Are you alright, my lady?

**NANOHA:** Uh…a little, but…

**MYSTERY MAN:** I'll explain later. But now, that thing has to go! Brynhildr!

As her savior tossed his device in the air, more Phoenician-looking letters glowed in the horizontal ring, which read…

**BRYNHILDR:** Standby, ready! Might Mode, SET UP!

Atop the device, scraps of metal gathered forming what looked like the head of a somewhat humongous hammer with a handle that retracted. It looked like an exact duplicate of the mighty Mjolnir. Anyhow, with a flying, twirling leap, the heroic-looking man took the hammer-like device into his hands and took a swing at the beast's head. Shockingly, it did what none of the other devices could: physically hit the thing! That monster was stunned! But that was only the beginning. The man stood up to the beast with a serious smirk.

**MYSTERY MAN:** You liked that, didn't you? You want more? Brynhildr!

A female voice within the hammer reading the glowing text that appeared.

**BRYNHILDR:** As you wish.

Suddenly enough, spheres of charged energy appeared with a deep green Mid-style sigil, crackling and sparking in front of him. He prepared his hammer to fire.

**MYSTERY MAN:** Ionic Wave! Charge!

Like a golf driver, he thunderously swung at each of the energy spheres. Oddly enough, they all hit. Could Nanoha's Axel Shooter do what that did?

**MYSTERY MAN:** Now we finish this! Crusher Mode!

**BRYNHILDR:** As you wish. Loading cartridges.

The head of his hammer turned vertical showing the ejector system for storing cartridges. Its double-door opened to eject blank cartridges so it could reload fresh ones. Now it was time for his signature attack. He slammed the hilt down to the ground and a Mid-style sigil appeared within a five-foot radius of him. Then, eight spheres of charged energy danced around him with strange choreography. Watching this from the wing she was placed on, Nanoha thought her herself that her savior wouldn't take all of the credit for this.

**NANOHA:** That man saved my life. It's time we returned a favor!

**RAISING HEART:** I agree, my master.

Her device ejected the used cartridges and reloaded for one final attack. She assumed the position, and took her aim. By that time, the orbs the man launched have stopped their dance and started their alignment, nearest first and going farther. He took his leap above the spheres and aimed his device like a pool cue. Then, at the same time…

**MYSTERY MAN:** Ionic Driver!

**NANOHA:** Divine…

The monster shook the shock off of its glowing body; it would prepare to swat the hero out of the sky, but it would be too late…

**MYSTERY MAN:** FULL………

They shouted their attacks in unison!

**MYSTERY MAN:** CHARGE!

**NANOHA:** BUSTER!!

The hammer's head hits the nearest energy orb facing him; as the orb turned to a blinding ray of light, it amassed power with every subsequent orb it hit. Then, as Nanoha finished yelling "Buster," a pink stream of light was fired—straight and on target that time.

Both rays hit the monster simultaneously square in its chest. And it wouldn't be long before their combined force pierced through, leaving a giant hole in the monster. And then, with the green glow finally fading and with one final deafening shriek, the monster collapsed and started to disintegrate into naught. Then after seconds of blinding light, from the decaying corpse, emerged something that gave off a gentle violet glow.

Upon his landing, he pointed Brynhildr—which reverted to Might Mode—at the glow making it come closer to him so that he could clutch it with his left hand. The man was pleased with his spoils—a strangely-shaped stone of some sort.

**BRYNHILDR:** Receipt claimed.

Nanoha descended to his side and said…

**NANOHA:** That was amazing! Thank you, Mr., uh…

**MYSTERY MAN:** Saitoh.

The man turned to Nanoha and finally introduced himself, but not before magically removing his mask, revealing the face of a strapping young man with a shaved head.

**JEFFREY:** My name is Jeffrey Saitoh. And you don't _really_ need to thank me; I simply had an errand to run.

**NANOHA:** Jeffrey… Saitoh…

Nanoha was mesmerized the first time she caught a glimpse of his unmasked face. And then, the man in Jade now known by the name "Jeffrey" embraced the white mage.

**JEFFREY:** Here. A consolation prize from me.

His embrace became twice as tight as he pressed his lips to hers. After a five-second kiss, Nanoha was quickly yet kindly let go and Jeffrey began to take his leave. But Nanoha held her unarmed hand in his direction.

**NANOHA:** Wait! Please, wait!

He turned his head toward Nanoha once more.

**JEFFREY:** Hopefully…

He waves his hand to his eyes and his mask reappears.

**JEFFREY:** We will meet again, Nanoha Takamachi.

Mystified, she watches the jade mage take off into the night sky on his Gyro Wing. But then, she starts to feel faint.

**NANOHA:** How…does he know my…my name…?

And upon finishing her sentence, she passes out.

**RAISING HEART:** My master! Are you alright? My master!!

Then, Subaru and Teana, roughed up but still on their feet carrying wounded battalion soldiers come across their commander's body.

**SUBARU:** Oh, Hell no!

**TEANA:** Not good!

They run up to her, and try to wake her up but no dice. Nanoha seemed like she was out cold.

**TEANA:** Nanoha! Nanoha, come on, it's us!

**SUBARU:** Boss! Hang in there!

Within mere moments, a convoy of emergency forces were on site, carrying the battered and bruised forces of the 338th Magical Forces Battalion aboard.

**CHRONO:** Come in. Nanoha, anybody, do you read? This is Admiral Chrono Harlaown, commander of the TSABS Asura. How did the mission go?

The voice of the Admiral Chrono Harlaown was patched through the air ferry extracting the Battalion. Since Nanoha was incapacitated, her wingman Subaru Nakajima answered the call.

**SUBARU:** Private First Class Nakajima reporting, sir. The mission was totally FUBAR! (Fouled Up Beyond Any Recognition) That "thing" nearly had the entire battalion killed!

**CHRONO:** And Nanoha?! What about her?!

**SUBARU:** I'm afraid she is down for the count.

**CHRONO:** Tell her to hang tough. We'll get her help as soon as possible.

And with that, the convoy left for the dimensional rift back to the Time-Space Administrative Bureau Mid-Childa headquarters.

Meanwhile, in an unknown place at an unknown time…

We find Jeffrey walking down the cavernous corridors until he finds himself at the Ritual Hall, where a closed mahogany coffin sits in the center. He yells for the one he calls his "master."

**JEFFREY:** Master? Hello?

His yells echo through the hall as no one seems to answer.

**JEFFREY:** Anyone here? Master?

**BRYNHILDR:** Keep your voice low. Here he comes.

…quietly whispered his device on Standby. As some sort of ominous organ music plays, three trilons descend from the near-topless ceiling—two small ones for the hands and a great big one for the head. On one side of the giant trilon, the face of an old man can be seen. Its descent finished, the faced side turned to Jeffrey.

**FACED TRILON:** Ah… Young Jeffrey Saitoh. So nice to see you.

And _that_ is where the first episode ends.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chapter, as said by Raising Heart.

_His name is Jeffrey Saitoh. A man who always had a passion for fighting. But life wasn't always that tough for him. What events have transpired that made him into the Mage in Jade?  
__Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha WingS__—the next chapter is:_

_第二話：人外の誕生_

_Chapter Two: Birth of the Outcast_

_**Spread your wings and fly!**_


	2. Birth of the Outcast

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER:** **Please bear in mind that the story is **_**loosely**_** based on the multi-series **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_**, created by Ivory and produced by Seven Arcs. I, the author, lay no claim to the series whatsoever. Also, all other material is the property of their respective companies.**

_Let's face the truth: Accidents are bound to happen. But when you do something wrong and make it look like an accident, then it's not an accident at all. Now it's my turn to tell you how a certain "accident" happened that changed my life forever. _

_But, since your hero is too out of commission to do her job, I guess I have no choice but to say…_

_魔法少女リリカルなのはウィングす、始ります！

* * *

_

In an unknown place, at an unknown time…

We find Jeffrey walking down the cavernous corridors until he finds himself at the Ritual Hall, where a closed mahogany coffin sits in the center. He yells for the one he calls his "master."

**JEFFREY:** Master? Hello?

His yells echo through the hall as no one seems to answer.

**JEFFREY:** Anyone here? Master?

**BRYNHILDR:** Keep your voice low. Here he comes.

…quietly whispered his device on Standby. As some sort of ominous organ music plays, three trilons descend from the near-topless ceiling—two small ones for the hands and a great big one for the head. On one side of the giant trilon, the face of an old man can be seen. Its descent finished, the faced side turned to Jeffrey.

**FACED TRILON:** Ah… Young Jeffrey Saitoh. So nice to see you.

**JEFFREY:** Likewise, my lord.

…he said as he took a bow to the floating trilons.

**FACED TRILON:** Enough formalities! How did you fare at the airport?

Jeffrey stood up and said…

**JEFFREY:** My lord. Everything went off without a hitch; that monster you sent on site was no pushover; especially for the…"others" who fought it.

**FACED TRILON:** I see… And the stone?

Jeffrey took a pause, but then he mumbled under his breath.

**FACED TRILON:** Well? Where are the spoils?

He forgot he didn't have the stone with him, so he had to exaggerate.

**JEFFREY:** Oh? Yes, the stone. Well… Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found, my lord.

The face on the trilon gave off a cold glare.

**JEFFREY:** Ahh! But…rest assured, my lord; I'll hand it to you as soon as we find it.

**FACED TRILON:** I hope so, Jeffrey…for your sake. Now be excused from my sight!

The spirits were dumbfounded by the trilon's cruel words as Jeffrey exited the Ritual Hall. As he walked out, we could hear him narrating.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** My name is Jeffrey Saitoh. I am 23 years old, and merely a puppet. Albeit a puppet on strings pulled on the strings of an evil spirit. But this was not the beginning. Would you like to see the "beginning" for yourself?

第２話：人外の誕生

Chapter Two: Birth of the Outcast

Year 0072 June 03PM 05:43The Outskirts of San Francisco, CA

We find ourselves in America's "City by the Bay," six years ago. Cut to an apartment complex in the Japantown district where we hear a young man sparring and singing along with an MP3 player. He punches and kicks the air while he sings…

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Trogdor was a man… I mean, he was a dragon man! Or…maybe he was just…a dragon!

**JEFFREY, narrating:** That's me, Jeffrey Saitoh. Well…that was me way back when I still lived in America. Back then, I didn't care about anything—only my family.

He was still in his undershirt and boxer shorts when he heard a voice from out his door.

**JEFF'S MOM:** Jeffrey! Get dressed! It's time for dinner!

Less than five minutes later, Jeffrey rushed to the kitchen in a black dress suit and pants and a red tie. His parents were just about to finish setting the table.

**JEFF'S MOM:** Hurry up, son! My brother's coming any minute!

And no sooner did Jeffrey come to the table did the family hear a doorbell ring.

**JEFF'S MOM:** Sweetheart! Could you get the door for me?

**JEFF'S DAD:** Sure, hun.

Jeff's father comes to open the door to their home, Room 407. It was his wife's younger brother clad in a government uniform.

**JEFF'S DAD:** Ah, Shintaro!

**SHINTARO:** Is onee-sama here?

**JEFF'S DAD:** Ah, yes. (turns toward the kitchen:) She just finished making us stir-fry. Amazing how in-a-rush she is knowing that today my only child is graduating.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** This is my family. Not your average one, you would wager.

The men sit at the table at opposite sides of Jeffrey and his mother.

**JEFF'S MOM:** Ah, Shintaro! Long time, no see!

**JEFF'S DAD:** If you ask me, he was too busy with that fiasco at Crater Lake. That guy's all over the place.

…said the father as he poured himself a cup of tea. Then his image is letterboxed.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** That's my father, Jameson Clark, 52. He was a construction worker for some company in the city. It's a shame he only works nights; I can't stand his snoring!

**JEFF'S MOM:** That's just like my brother; he's a real hero in this neighborhood.

…said the mother as she started shoveling rice and her stir-fry onto the plates. Then her image is letterboxed.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** And that's my mother, Kuromi Saitoh, 47. Once she was an accountant, but she called it quits after twenty years.

**SHINTARO:** Yep. That's me. You wonder why everyone likes a guy in uniform!

Shintaro gives a giggle as he is handed his plate of stir-fry. Then his image is letterboxed.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** sigh And, of course, my uncle Shintaro Saitoh, 40. He's a proud member of the UPADC. Lucky him. He gets to travel across the ocean and back again!

And then, an image of the forces with the UPADC insignia in the background appears.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** In case you are wondering, UPADC stands for _U_nified _P_acific _A_erospace _D_efense _C_orps. They're a highly trained military force dedicated to maintaining security across the ocean and in space. Yeah, yeah, they're a really _dedicated_ work force. I don't know why this guy is committed to his job.

Meanwhile, back at the kitchen table, where everyone was enjoying their stir-fry. Shintaro said to Jeffrey…

**SHINTARO:** Oh, so there's my little nephew! I hear today's the big Commencement Ceremony, graduate! Got you something!

He laid onto the table Jeffrey's graduation cap and gown, which he picked up on his way from the service.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Wow, thanks, Uncle Shintaro!

**JEFF'S MOM:** Say, why don't you go back to your room and try it on, OK?

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** But, Mom! You said I couldn't leave the table unless I clean my plate!

His parents snicker at that remark.

**JEFF'S DAD:** Well, don't let that stop you! Go on; try it on!

Jeffrey was in and out of his room in a flash. And there he was now sporting the crimson cap (with silver tassel) and gown that all of his classmates will wear, for silver and crimson were his school colors. His family was awed at his excellency.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Whoa! Again, thank you!

**JEFF'S MOM:** Our son, we are so proud of you. Well, we have no time to waste. We'd better get to the auditorium!

**JEFF'S DAD:** Agreed. What say you, Shintaro?

**SHINTARO:** I'll stay here and mind the apartment for awhile.

The family's apartment was several minutes away from Jeffrey's school. After a short time of preparation, they get into their car and leave for the school. No one knew that, from a vantage point on an electrical wire, a strange falcon-like creature was watching.

One hour later…Constitution High School

**JEFFREY, narrating:** There's my alma mater, Constitution High School. A great institution, you think? Well, not so much. There has been a lot of trouble in my senior year and as class prefect, I worked my butt off to maintain order. I think I have done the school a great service.

While Jeffrey was saying that last sentence, he was handed his diploma as well as a medal for his distinguished service. He walks back to his spot, behind his club members, as he waits for the rest of graduating class to receive their diplomas, and for the superintendent to utter the words…

**SUPERINTENDENT:** I, Dr. Theresa Paulman, by the power vested in me by the San Francisco Unified School District, declare you all graduates of Constitution High School!

All seventy students turn the tassels on their caps to the right side of their faces as they, for the last time, recite their school's fight song. The crowd inside the auditorium applauds for their excellence.

It is now sunset, and Jeffrey and his parents leave the school grounds, led by Jeffrey himself and his mother embracing him.

**JEFF'S MOM:** Oh, my son! You have no idea how extremely proud we are!

**JEFF'S DAD:** Oh, and you got a nice medal! We should put that on your honor board!

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Well, it's the least I could…

Jeffrey stops before he could finish his sentence as he sees a motorcycle with a red ribbon on its handlebars. Excited as he is, he runs up to it.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Whoa! Check out this nice set of wheels! And there's a note attached to it.

He reads the note attached to the ribbon on the handlebars. Jeffrey's parents, concerned, whisper to each other.

**JEFF'S MOM:** A motorcycle? You didn't tell him we got him a motorcycle, did you?

**JEFF'S DAD:** As a matter of fact, I never went to a motorcycle shop, honey.

Their son ecstatically discards his crimson robe and throws off his cap, exchanging it for the helmet that came with it.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** I heard you, but I don't care! This is the best present I've ever received! I'm going to take this thing for a spin, Mom! Dad!

He turns the key inside the motorcycle's ignition and revs up the engine; his parents wave goodbye as they see him off on his graduation present.

**JEFF'S MOM:** Good luck!

**JEFF'S DAD:** Be careful out there!

They turn to each other and say…

**JEFF'S DAD:** Okay…so now what?

**JEFF'S MOM:** Well, why don't we celebrate? We haven't had a night on the town in quite a while.

**JEFF'S DAD:** Sounds good to me.

They hug and kiss.

Meanwhile, Jeffrey cruises around the streets of Japantown, "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte heard on his MP3 player.

_It's a new day, but it all feels old_

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told_

_But everything, it all just feels the same…_

_At my high school, it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell—a penitentiary_

_My time spent there it only made me see…_

In a burst of excitement, he weaves through traffic on Market Street, making a stop at the red light on the corner.

…_That I don't ever want to be like you_

_I don't want to do the things you do_

_I never want to hear the words you say_

_And I don't ever want to…_

While waiting for the light to go green, Jeff sees a streetcar and sees an opportunity to outrun it. Green means go as he revs out of the gate.

_I don't ever want to be…YOU…_

_Don't want to be just like you_

_What I'm saying is,_

_This is the anthem / Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me / Sing if you with me_

He gives the streetcar something to chase while waving hello to everyone inside. Then he takes a hard left towards Geary Blvd., closer to his apartment home.

_YOU…_

_Don't want to be just like you (Just like you)_

_This is the anthem / Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me / Sing if you with me_

He takes in the sights of the boulevard a fraction of a mile before he slows down toward the apartment building. Just when the song is finished, he parks his newly-obtained motorcycle in front of the entrance. He takes off his helmet.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** My, that was a rush! Hey, Uncle Shintaro, I'm home!

Just then, the motorcycle says something to Jeffrey in a masculine voice; its headlight blinking with every word it says.

**JEFF'S 'CYCLE:** Well, did you enjoy your ride?

Jeffrey was shocked to hear it talk.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Waugh! You…you said something to me?!

Even more shocking was that the motorcycle Jeff was riding gave off a brilliant glow, then transforming into…a Peregrine falcon. It had white star-shaped marks on its head, back, wingtips, and tail; like a certain constellation. It perched onto the shoulder of Jeff, who was even more confused.

**FALCON:** Greetings, young one. My name is Aquileia, and I've been watching you.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Wa-watching me?

**AQUILEIA:** That's right. I was looking for people with great magical potential. Someone with a talent one doesn't even know he or she has. I'd figure you might fit the bill.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Me? (perplexed:) How do you know that I am the one?

**AQUILEIA:** I can sense things as they happen. Everything you ever cared about is in danger.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** My mom and dad?!

**AQUILEIA:** I could tell you everything, but… Perhaps it's best if I take you there.

Upon saying that, the falcon—now known by its name "Aquileia"—once again takes the form of a motorcycle. At that moment's notice, Jeffrey quickly hops on and turns the ignition.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Hang on, Dad! Mom! I'm coming!

As if its motorcycle form had a mind of its own, Aquileia guided Jeffrey toward the place where the "danger" was originating from.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Hey, Aqui-whoever you are, where are we headed?

**AQUILEIA:** A common question. Why don't we try looking at where we are going with our minds? Just close your eyes and visualize.

Jeffrey had no idea what his cycle said, but he closed his eyes anyway.

In his mind, he could picture a _Tron_-like first-person view of the San Francisco streets. Right now, bike and rider are on First Street, turning toward Folsom. And then, his mind flew ahead to the site of the "danger" that Aquileia was talking about—a car crash between Piers 1 and 3. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** (gasp) The Embarcadero!

**AQUILEIA:** Quickly, to the waterfront; we have no time to waste!

Jeffrey and his motorcycle sped towards the crash site as quickly as they could. At the place where the crash occurred, what looked like a robot octopus with colossal mechanical tentacles was attacking the street from the bayside. There were six vehicles wrecked because of it; the car Jeffrey's parents took was among them. When Jeffrey stopped near the devastation, he was shocked at the sight.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Oh, God almighty…What happened here!?!?

He ran as fast as he could, his motorcycle turning back into a falcon and following him.

**AQUILEIA:** There's not much time. There's still a chance we could save everyone, but before that, we must first defeat that thing.

His falcon friend faced the monster attacking the bay. As it reached its beak for the device attached to the string tied to its neck, Jeffrey bravely took a stand against the mechanized beast.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** You monster! I'll make you pay for what you did! And when I'm done with you, I'll sell you for scrap metal!

The falcon puts the device from his neck into the palm of his right hand. It looked like a spherical chalcedony with two bronze rings, the "equator" or horizontal and the "meridian" or vertical, surrounding it.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** What is that thing?

**AQUILEIA:** Do I have to explain everything to you? Now, clasp the device with your hand and repeat what I say.

Clutching the object he was given and placing it to his chest, he recited the "Activation Ritual" repeating after the falcon:

_O Great One,  
__It is I whose destiny has been chosen…  
__Please grant me the Power to combat all!_

_As I beseech you to arise, let me see lightning…  
__As I raise you to the skies, let me hear thunder!_

Finally, as he holds over his head the jewel, he yells in unison with the falcon:

_This is the destiny I hold in my hand!_

_BRYNHILDR… SET UP!!_

Then, as the device shines, a strange sort of type—kind of like Phoenician—appears on the meridian ring. A feminine voice reads the glowing gold text as…

**BRYNHILDR:** Standby, ready! Set up!

In an instant, the device recognized its user as a hard-nosed man with an enthusiasm about fighting and it gave him the magical schematics for his weapon and armor—his means of protection.

Then, a flashy transformation sequence began with Jeffrey being magically disrobed, down to his boxers. (OOC: Look, if I want nudity in my stories, it would be as brief as possible.) Then, with great force, he threw Brynhildr in the air revealing that it was a part of a greater weapon—a hammer made from the gathering from bits and pieces of scrap metal. From the jewel that made that massive Mjolnir-like hammer to the handle that retracted upon activation, it was complete. Then, he made a twirling leap toward the hammer and grasped it with his right hand, causing his costume to materialize. In many flashes of light, gloves, boots, and a flashy sleeveless costume with a jade-and-gold color scheme appeared out of the glowing confetti covering his body. He held his left hand to his face and a shining jade mask appeared out of nowhere. Then, buckles on his gloves and boots, and even a championship belt round his waist appeared like magic. His transformation complete; Jeffrey was stunned by his new look.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Whoa! How did I look so cool?

There was no time for explanation; the octopus was coming at Jeffrey from out of the bay water. It raised its tentacles at the heroic-looking man.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Bring it, you monster!

Just as he held his hammer into battle position, the Device read the glowing text that appeared.

**BRYNHILDR:** Escutcheon!

Some type of gizmo in his hammer kicked in; a pair of small "wings" atop the handle flew up activating a Mid-sigil energy shield which absorbed the force of the massive tentacles. Jeffrey had a puzzled look upon his face.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Huh? What just happened?

**AQUILEIA:** You started learning how to use your 'magic.' Each device has a sort of magic "programmed" into it; harnessed by the spirit of whoever uses it. Now, attack him.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** But I don't know what to attack with!

**AQUILEIA:** Just focus. Think of an attack that can damage that thing.

Reluctant, he closed his eyes and thought of an attack. While doing so, he dodged the robot's tentacles so that his focus would not break. Then, as he opened his eyes, a sphere of charged energy was forming in front of him.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Hey, I'm doing it!

**AQUILEIA:** Good. Now launch it with your hammer!

He took a baseball stance, as if he was going to hit a homerun. He called his attack…

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Ionic Wave… CHARGE!

Brynhildr clobbered the sphere of energy and it sailed right between the robotic octopus's eyes. A direct hit. That attack made the monstrosity run erratically until it died out and retreated back into the briny bay. Jeffrey stood amazed and exhausted.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Did… Did I just…

**AQUILEIA:** …destroy it? No, you only shorted out that beast's programming. Now you can go do what you were going to.

With not much time left, he dropped Brynhildr and ran toward the tipping car between the piers.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** MOM! DAD!

With all his might, he pried open the passenger door facing up and desperately freed his mother from the seat belt. But that was all the time he had; the car fell into the bay with his father still inside. Jeff tried to wake his mother up.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Mom! Mom! Can you hear me? It's Jeffrey! Mom!

**JEFF'S MOM:** Jeff…rey…

…said his mother with her dying breath. Sadly, she was not going to make it.

**JEFF'S MOM:** You… came… for… me……

She then became lifeless. It was enough to make him cry out loud.

**YOUNG JEFFREY, crying:** No! Mom, don't leave me! Mom!

Half an hour later, back at the apartment. Out of frustration, Jeffrey threw all of his belongings in his backpack. He was angry that his parents were dead. Just then, Shintaro came to his room.

**SHINTARO:** Jeffrey?

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Go away!

His uncle was concerned, so he came in against his nephew's words.

**SHINTARO:** What's wrong? What's gotten into you lately?

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** I don't belong here! I'm running away and never coming back!

**SHINTARO:** Well, I know how you feel, Jeff. But is this any way to cope with your parents' death?

Apparently, Shintaro heard all about the incident at the Embarcadero. Jeffrey, slinging his back over his shoulder, said in anger:

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** My parents were the only thing I ever cared about… And now, they're gone! All I care about is gone!

As he walked toward the outside of his room, Shintaro stopped him.

**SHINTARO:** Look, Jeffrey. Running away won't help you solve your problem. It only makes matters worse.

Jeffrey turned toward his uncle as he walked out the door.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** See if I care now. You wouldn't know how you felt if you lost someone you loved. I'm leaving now, and you cannot stop me.

Jeffrey slowly closed the door as Shintaro looked down upon himself.

**SHINTARO:** sigh You're right… Go on, Jeffrey; I couldn't care less myself.

Jeffrey walked out of the apartment taking one last look at it before he took back to the streets. Minutes later, as he was sitting on a bench in the bus stop, someone was perched by him—Aquileia, the falcon.

**AQUILEIA:** You have a right to be sad. You did all you could to save your family. It was a shame it wasn't enough. But I hope you are proud of yourself…the way you stood up to your uncle—that made you feel pretty arrogant. That's no way for you to live.

The man hung his head down.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** No…I guess you're right.

The falcon had something in his beak—Brynhildr.

**AQUILEIA:** Here. I think you left something back at the bayside.

He took his device for the falcon's beak.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** Brynhildr?

**BRYNHILDR:** Yes, my lord?

The device recognized its master.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** But… But I didn't deserve this!

**AQUILEIA:** And that is a pity. A device chooses one's destiny; and this one chose yours. All you have to do now is accept it.

While he thinks about the device and his 'destiny', Aquileia transforms into the motorcycle.

**AQUILEIA:** Come with me. There is someone who has recognized your potential.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** All right.

Jeffrey was reluctant to give such an answer.

**AQUILEIA:** Hold on. By any chance, may I please have your name?

As he revved up Aquileia's engine, he answers…

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** My name is Jeffrey Saitoh.

As they ride off into the dimensional rift, Aquileia replies…

**AQUILEIA:** It's a pleasure to be by your side, Jeffrey Saitoh!

**JEFFREY, narrating:** So that was the end of the "beginning." Since then, I have worked my butt off just to put it all behind me. Little did I know I was making a deal… with the devil.

And so ends this flashback episode.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next episode, as said by Raising Heart.

_One month after what would have been a disaster, Nanoha Takamachi has miraculously come out of her coma. During the time, everyone at Riot Force 6 has gone about their rounds. And yet… She feels that something doesn't seem quite right. Will you be okay, my Master?_

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha WingS__—the next chapter is:_

_第３話：現への帰り_

_Chapter Three:__Return to Reality_

_**Spread your wings and fly!**_


	3. Return to Reality

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER:** **Please bear in mind that the story is **_**loosely**_** based on the multi-series **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_**, created by Ivory and produced by Seven Arcs. I, the author, lay no claim to the series whatsoever.**

_My name is Nanoha Takamachi; I'm 21 years old and a founding member of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Riot Force 6._

_All I could remember was the incident at the Narita Airport. I and my subordinates were faced with an entity we could not defeat. But then, this mysterious man appeared and changed my life indefinitely. I don't know what he wants, or even what happened the month after… But I __do__ know one thing…_

_魔法少女リリカルなのはウィングす、始ります！ _

* * *

Year 0078 April 22AM 07:44

City of Uminari, Takamachi Residence

To begin, we fly over the house that Nanoha had lived in before she was recruited by the Bureau; actually, it was more of an empty nest since the Takamachi children moved out years ago. But that was alright; Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha still contact their mother every now and then.

Anyways, it was morning and time for the ring tone that seemed so familiar to go off. Luckily, slowly but surely, our heroine managed to shut off her cell phone before emerging from the pink blanket with a yawn. She looked around the space to find herself…in her old room.

**NANOHA:** I… I am home…

As she looked around, she was greeted by a blonde woman in a white lab coat—Shamal, one of the Wolkenritter Knights.

**SHAMAL:** I'm glad that you are awake, Commander.

She sat up on the mattress, questioning Shamal.

**NANOHA:** What happened? All I can remember is the airport…and that strange man, and… Why am I…?

**SHAMAL:** You must have fallen into a coma during the assignment. I do not know how, but all I have to say is: "Welcome back."

**NANOHA:** Th…thank you, Shamal…

A couple of seconds later, she starts to regurgitate something.

**SHAMAL:** Oh, dear… Mind if I get you a waste basket?

As Nanoha rushes to the nearest bathroom, Shamal starts pondering.

**SHAMAL:** I can sense something strange…

第三話：現への帰り

Chapter Three: Return to Reality

Five minutes later, Shamal was busy helping Momoko Takamachi with today's breakfast; she was minding the rice cooker as it finished cooking the fried rice for the omurice. Enter Nanoha, who was still putting on the pieces of her Bureau uniform.

**NANOHA:** Morning, Mother.

**MOMOKO:** Ah, Nanoha. Bright and early, as usual. Why not set the table for our guests?

Handed a tray full of cups, Nanoha says with as much enthusiasm as she could muster…

**NANOHA:** OK.

**SHAMAL:** Here, Nanoha. Allow me.

As Nanoha lays each of the cups near a plate at each seat, she asks…

**NANOHA:** Say, Mother…What do you mean by "guests"?

**MOMOKO:** Oh, I thought I'd have your friends stay here for a while, until you'd recover.

By "friends," Nanoha's mom meant her subordinates in the Stars Squadron who were outside. One of them, Subaru Nakajima—17, with blue haired tied in a ponytail by a white ribbon—was busy taking out her aggression on a hanging sandbag; while the other, Teana Landstar—18, with fiery red hair tied in pigtails—was taking the load off, playing some game on a visual screen using what looks like a remote control. Their were in their "civilian" clothes—respectively, Subaru was wearing an ice blue hockey jersey with the word "BLIZZARD" in turquoise capitals; Teana wore a dark red shirt with a teddy bear leaning against the words "I Am Bad Girl;" and both were wearing blue jeans. Nanoha came up to them.

**NANOHA:** Subaru! Teana! How are you today?

**SUBARU:** Well, look at this! Sleepy-head is out of her coma already!

**TEANA:** Cut it, Su! You know how rude that is. to Nanoha: Glad to see you again, Nanoha.

**NANOHA:** Don't mention it.

As she said that, she started regurgitating again. Running up to her instructor, Subaru said…

**SUBARU:** Hey! Are you alright?

Not wanting any vomit on her uniform, she said while vomiting…

**NANOHA:** I'll be fine… It's not that…I have had anything good to eat in a few weeks…

**TEANA:** scoff How long have you been unconscious, Nano…ha?

Suddenly, the sandbag Subaru was beating up started flying at them. It must have been the sudden breezes that picked up blowing it off the tree in the yard. Subaru was, as usual, quick to react to that.

**SUBARU:** Watch out! Protection…Powered!

She crosses her forearms across her face, setting up a large, aqua-colored barrier around the girls which has deflected the falling sandbag. Her instructor was amazed.

**SUBARU:** Heh. You liked that? I've been practicing!

**TEANA:** Shut up, Subaru! I've had it up to my pigtails with your bragging!

Well, in the midst of Subaru's "bragging," the voice of Nanoha's mother can be heard from out one of the windows.

**MOMOKO:** Nanoha! Teana! Subaru! Breakfast is ready!

Cut back to the kitchen where, as usual, Momoko has made a feast! The table was filled with omurice, wheat toast, ambrosia fruit salad, and pitchers of orange juice and milk. Nanoha was only hungry for the ambrosia and not what everyone else was eating. As they had their breakfast, they also had a conversation.

**SUBARU:** Oh, man! This ambrosia is sweet; it's like the nectar of the Gods!

**MOMOKO:** You think so? I couldn't resist putting strawberries and bananas in it or topping it off with ice cream!

**SHAMAL:** Nectar of the Gods? Don't you think that's some sort of myth?

**SUBARU:** Who cares? I wish I had a mother who cooks as well as our instructor's!

**NANOHA:** That's true.

Subaru's remark embarrassed Momoko.

**MOMOKO:** Heh. That's what they all say!

Nothing but chuckles emerged from the ladies. As Nanoha took nibble after nibble of her fruit salad, she asked her students…

**NANOHA:** So, anyhow, did I miss anything important?

**SUBARU:** Well…

Teana interrupted her sister-in-arms.

**TEANA:** Aside from the debriefing you missed? Nah, it's been business as usual for about a month or so.

As they explained everything, we visualize the Bureau's Mid-Childa headquarters.

**NANOHA, narrating:** It has been two years since we started Riot Force 6, a task force assigned to investigate Lost Logia gone haywire, and the case of those known as "Relics." And although this task force hasn't taken on a major task since then, we have found some activities to keep ourselves busy. For example, my partners Fate and Hayate have taken their jobs to new levels involving journalism…

In a news studio the division took some time to build, we see Hayate as an anchorwoman reading a news story about using magic illegally.

**HAYATE:** Such practices have been outlawed after the incarceration of their heretic leaders. Even so, cults who participate in these outlandish activities have steadily escalated…

**NANOHA, narrating:** …meteorology…

Followed by Reinforce Zwei waving her hand across a map of a sector of Mid-Childa.

**REINFORCE ZWEI:** For tomorrow's forecast, expect a cloud system to cover over the northern city limits. A chance of rain is expected.

**NANOHA, narrating:** …and even a potentially dangerous task, babysitting. Especially when it's for Fate's niece and nephew.

We see Fate at the Harlaown residence, feeding the twins. Holding a spoonful of rice pudding, she makes some zooming noises.

**FATE:** I'm going in! Sonic Move!

She sticks the spoon into her nephew's mouth.

**NANOHA, narrating:** As for me and my trainees, we've intensified our training—even taking our training to my home on Earth, using Mom's house as our "base of operations."

This brings them back to the dinner table where the ladies were talking about something.

**NANOHA, narrating:** But aside from that, my best students, Subaru and Teana, were busy with other things as well; I guess I could call it "going undercover."

For these two years, Nanoha and the gang were, if not investigating Lost Logia, doing many activities, including but not limited to:

The usual cadet activities: basic training, target practice, and the like;

Minding the house for Momoko; and

Occasionally karaoke, as evidenced by Nanoha, Subaru, and Teana singing "Hoshizora no Spica."

**SUBARU:** Hey Nanoha! Your mom even made us work at the coffeehouse! Nice atmosphere, eh?

**MOMOKO:** I hear you're doing great!

Yes, during Nanoha's coma, Momoko even had Subaru and Teana work weekends at the Midori-ya Coffeehouse by the train station. Subaru worked as a rollerblading waitress doing what she does best, while Teana stood at the cash register; she wasn't very calculating or bright, however. The rest of the week is another story.

Now that breakfast was done, Teana and Shamal helped Momoko clean off the table and wash the dishes. While they were doing so, Nanoha and Subaru were watching something on a portable DVD player. It was the debriefing she was not a part of because she fell unconscious the night before. So Fate, in her usual, calm voice, spoke on behalf; we see footage of the debriefing as taken by a camera probe.

_**FATE:**__ Subaru Nakajima. Teana Landstar. I speak for your commander, Nanoha, when I tell you…how extremely disappointed we are of you._

_**SUBARU:**__ Sorry._

_**TEANA:**__ Sorry, ma'am._

_**FATE:**__ If only I knew… What a grave mistake it was to send with you such an inexperienced team as the 338__th__. Because of this, we decided to call the incident at the Narita Airport on Earth, a "fiasco."_

The Star Squadron members hang their heads at that remark.

_**FATE:**__ However…_

She turned toward the defeated girls.

_**FATE:**__ …what you and the battalion lacked in experience, you made up for in teamwork and the ability to support each other. So, while Nanoha is resting, I'll leave your training—and that of the battalion—to your sub-commanders, the Wolkenritter. I hope you have learned something from this. You are dismissed._

_**SUBARU:**__ Yes, ma'am._

_**TEANA:**__ in unison with Subaru: Yes, ma'am._

The recording on the disc ended, leading back to the Disc Menu. Nanoha looked at her pupil with much surprise.

**NANOHA:** You were still training while I was asleep?

**SUBARU:** "Asleep" isn't quite the way to say "in a coma," but it's a long story…

"A long story", indeed. However, for the sake of time compression, I present one of Subaru's memories: a training mission on a Mid-Childean coastline with Vita in command. Vita, of course, was wearing her recently re-designed (by Hayate) Knight Armor—what looked more like a tutu over a frilly-sleeved leotard than armor, but her signature red over jet black respectively.

_**VITA:**__ It is with a heavy heart that Commander Nanoha Takamachi could not be here for this surgical mission. But don't be discouraged, team. My name is 1__st__ Lieutenant Vita, and I'll be your instructor in her place. Pleased to meet you._

_Subaru, Teana, and the battalion salute their substitute commander._

_**338**__**TH**__ Madam!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Madam!_

_**TEANA:**__ Ma'am!_

_The mission was simple enough: navigate the entire southern portion of the coast from start to finish while avoiding various obstacles along the way. Subaru led one team of five boy and five girl cadets—all wearing white wristbands. Teana led the other, and her teammates wore red wristbands. Their mission was monitored by Hayate Yagami herself, with deputy commanders Vita and Signum by her side of course. Signum also wore her re-designed costume—a pale pink blouse with an orchid-colored skirt. Over that, she wore a purple-dyed leather breastplate._

_**HAYATE:**__ Another fine day for training, do you not agree?_

_**VITA:**__ Indeed we do, Meister._

_**SIGNUM:**__ Granted, this beachside exercise is almost as challenging as what I had the Lightning Squad do._

_In a ravaged city, we find Lightning Squad member Private First Class Ellio Mondial on the back of the dragon Friedrich, where they are traversing a course littered with floating rings of light. Friedrich, of course, is the summoning of the other Lightning Squad member Private First Class Caro-Lou Loussier, who—for their exercise—must telepathically navigate him through the course blind-folded. And she is doing so from a dark area under the course, with Fate's familiar Arph watching._

_**CARO:**__ S'il__ vous__ plait, Mademoiselle Arph, I'm not sure if I can get the hang of this…_

_**ARPH:**__ A companion is an extension of one's mind, little Caro._

…_The dog-girl said to the girl with the pink braid. She looked as young as Caro-Lou is now, which is why she was suppressing her magical powers because there was no need for them anymore._

_**ARPH:**__Focus your mind, Caro. Let your companion know what you feel._

_**CARO:**__ I'll do my best._

_While Caro-Lou was trying to open a telepathic link to her familiar, go back to Ellio on the back of her dragon friend. As far as they are concerned, they are progressing through the rings albeit with some trouble._

_**ELLIO:**__ Whoa! Steady as he goes, Caro! I need to keep my balance!_

_**CARO:**__ Sorry, Ellio. Friedrich, in unison with her device, Kerkeyion: Boost UP: Acceleration!_

_The dragon picks up a burst of speed as loop around, under and then over the next hoop. Ellio falls in, readying Strata for the ring collection._

_**ELLIO:**__ Get ready, Strata!_

_**STRADA:**__ In Ordnung! Donner…Durchdringen! Translation: All right! __Thunder...Pierce! _

_Ellio got his spear-like Device ready for the attack he was learning and jumped in the middle of Friedrich's loop-da-loop. He spun his spear to slow down his descent, trying to keep his ring within his level of sight. And then, he aimed the energized spearhead at the ring, performing the most active motion, while Friedrich behind him was picking up more speed. The pair nailed it!_

_Meanwhile, back at the beach… The team led by Subaru was racing along the coast, firing their Sovereign shooters at any target drone that shot at them. They kept running until they came to a three-way junction—one with hills made of logs at the left and right, and a high wall in the center. The team was conferring upon their decision._

_**SUBARU:**__ Alright, guys! How are we going to get through?_

_Quickly, the Romeo Leader had an idea._

_**338**__**TH**__** BOY LEADER:**__ Okay, listen up! Here's how I say it:_

_He points to the girl with brown dreadlocks._

_**338**__**TH**__** BOY LEADER:**__ Juliet-5, you are with me and Subaru, scaling the wall._

_**338**__**TH**__** GIRL CADET 5:**__ Got it!_

_**338**__**TH**__** BOY LEADER:**__ The rest of you Juliets, take the right. And you Romeos, you've got the left. Remember, we all have to work together._

_The entire team was in agreement._

_**338**__**TH**__ One, two, three…BREAK!_

_The team was separated and took their respective paths. While the Romeos and Juliets were climbing the log hills on their chosen sides, Subaru, Romeo Leader, and Juliet-5 came to a remarkably high wall._

_**338**__**TH**__** GIRL CADET 5:**__ I'm going to need a boost here, guys!_

_Subaru and Romeo Leader nod in agreement, and within ten seconds, Subaru was on her hands and knees with the Romeo Leader standing on her back, trying to hoist Juliet-5 over the wall._

_**SUBARU:**__ Better hurry, guys! My back's killing me here!_

_**338**__**TH**__** BOY LEADER:**__ Sorry, ma'am, but we're doing the best we can!_

_Somehow, Juliet-5 managed to find a rope with which to climb over the obstacle. She struggles to get down the other side and drop down to the ground. Luckily, none of her bones are broken._

_**338**__**TH**__** GIRL CADET 5:**__ Come on, let's go!_

_Back on Subaru's side of the wall, Romeo Leader declares himself the next to climb over. Subaru gives the nod and gives the young boy a lift. He makes it up and over the wall making it look almost effortless. Now Subaru was the only one left to scale the obstacle._

_**SUBARU:**__ All right, Mach Calibur! Let's see what we can do!_

_**MACH CALIBUR:**__ Okay. Absorb Grip!_

_With that, her feet were empowered with the ability to walk on the wall—all eighteen feet of the wooden menace. And with a flying leap, she lands farther than her two teammates. They applaud as she turns her head towards them._

_**SUBARU:**__ Don't celebrate just yet! We've still got a long way to go!_

_Meanwhile, on their end of the coast, Teana and the team wearing the red wristbands have their own obstacle to conquer: the guillotine doors. There were three of them, but the first weren't much of a challenge for the team. They approached the last of the doorways—the one where the door opens as quickly as it closes._

_**TEANA:**__ O…kay… How are we going to get through __this__ one?_

_After a few seconds of brainstorming, Juliet Leader spotted a few logs in the vicinity._

_**338**__**TH**__** GIRL LEADER:**__ Perhaps we can use these logs to stop the doorway!_

_**TEANA:**__ It's worth a shot. Romeos, gather those logs!_

_At that command, Romeos-3, 5, 7, and 9 run up to gather the two logs on the side. Meanwhile, Teana hooks the grappling hook up to her devices and then has both her guns aimed at the remaining log._

_**TEANA:**__ Alright, Cross Mirage! Fire when ready!_

_**CROSS MIRAGE:**__ Anchor Beam!_

_The guns fire their grappling hooks—direct hit! Ensuring that the hooks have a good enough grip on the log, the pig-tailed girl reels it in with the triggers pulled._

_**TEANA:**__ I could use some assistance!_

_With all three logs gathered, the red-wristbanded team struggles to get them stacked up so that their plan could fall into place. Slowly and carefully, they get the stack to the rapidly moving doorway. But will it work?_

_YES! The blade of the guillotine became so dull from slamming shut so many times, that it caught the thick logs stopping it from closing the whole way._

_**TEANA:**__ Juliet Leader, you are a genius!_

_**338**__**TH**__** GIRL LEADER:**__ I have a feeling it won't hold for long! Let's go! The same goes for the rest of you!_

_With one of the team—Romeo-1—maintaining an extra-tight grip on the stack, Teana and Juliet Leader make haste through the progressively closing window of opportunity. One by one, with great agility, the team scampered through the doorway, until…_

_CLANG! The stack of logs was split in halves, reactivating the doorway and leaving behind the only one on the side strong enough to hold said stack, Romeo-1._

_**338**__**TH**__** BOY CADET 1:**__ Uh, I don't know about this you guys…_

_**338**__**TH**__** GIRL LEADER:**__ C'mon, Romeo-1! You can do it!_

_**TEANA:**__ We're counting on you, Romeo-1!_

_With all of his comrades cheering him on from the opposite side, Romeo-1 took several steps away from the door and took a few deep breaths. Somehow summoning whatever courage he had remaining, he took a running start toward the doorway and, timing it just right, did the broad jump through the doorway, throwing his legs toward his torso just as it closed in on him. The entire team applauded at his feat._

_**TEANA:**__ Way to go, everyone! Now let's keep moving!_

_And the two teams continue their race under their commanders' eyes._

_**VITA:**__ It's verblüffend how twenty kids could stand a chance in our task force._

_**SIGNUM:**__ Meister, are you certain that this training will help them learn from the mistake they made? I mean, __we__ made?_

_As she watches the Battalion, Hayate ponders everything her guardians said to her._

_**HAYATE:**__ Certainly…these children lack the discipline or experience we have, but with any luck, I'm sure they'll prove themselves useful soon enough._

And that, unfortunately, is all that Subaru could remember.

**NANOHA:** So what happened then, Subaru?

**SUBARU:** Needless to say, we passed the test… Well, barely.

There were sweatdrops all around at that remark. Anyway, Teana was finished with the chore she was assigned.

**TEANA:** Yeah, yeah, that's a nice story and all, but…whatever! Hey Su, now that I'm done with these dishes, how about we do some…target practice?

**NANOHA:** Excellent idea, Teana. Why don't you go on ahead, Subaru?

She said as she struggled to get off her seat.

**SUBARU:** You're not coming to watch us, Nanoha?

**NANOHA:** Oh, I'll be fine. It's going to take a little getting used to without me around to watch you.

A fraction of a second before she could finish her sentence, Nanoha started regurgitating again. Fortunately, her mother and Shamal were coming to help.

**SHAMAL:** Nanoha!

**MOMOKO:** Are you okay?

As we fly over, panning away from the Takamachi residence, we hear the sound of Nanoha throwing up again, somewhat disgusting her comrades.

**SUBARU:** Eww. Yeah, more like a lot of getting used to.

Momoko laughs.

**NANOHA, narrating:** Surely, much has changed in a long time, I am certain. But there's still one that hasn't/won't change: With or without me, the Lost Property Riot Force 6 will always… Always do their best.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chapter, as said by Raising Heart. 

_Two years… It almost seems like a long time, does it not? We all have something to remember like it happened during that time. These are the memories our brave heroes want to keep in their hearts… And the ones that one forgotten soul wishes to forget._

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha WingS__—the next chapter is:_

_第四話：思い出_

_Chapter Four: Memories_

_**Spread your wings and fly!**_


	4. Memories

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER:** **Please bear in mind that the story is **_**loosely**_** based on the multi-series **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_**, created by Ivory and produced by Seven Arcs. I, the author, lay no claim to the series whatsoever.**

_Two years…_

_Two years have passed since we, Riot Force 6, uncovered the mystery of those called "Relics." Two years since the Cosmos got to know peace once more. For those two years, it would seem that we would not really be needed. But that is not necessarily the case. Everyone wondered…what __really__ happened during those two years?_

_魔法少女リリカルなのはウィングす、始ります！

* * *

_

第四話：思い出

Chapter Four: Memories

『白魔道師の思い出』 高町なのは

Memories of the Mage in White Nanoha Takamachi

Year 0078 April 25PM 01:23

City of Uminari, Harlaown Residence

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Harlaown residence. Retired Admiral Lindy Harlaown, whose responsibility now is to take care of her grandchildren since her son Chrono and his wife are on duty, was watching a popular game show stored on her DVR while enjoying her usual green tea—the kind she likes her sugar with.

**GAME SHOW HOST:** Well, so far, Rie, you are doing quite well. You are only four more questions away from winning one billion yen.

**RIE:** Yay! I feel like I'm going to faint right now…

Just before she was about to hear Rie's next poll question, she hears someone knocking on her front door.

**LINDY:** Hm?Hey Arph, could you get the door for me?

The dog-girl familiar Arph, while not busy with Bureau affairs at the moment, runs up to the door and gazes into the small looking glass.

**ARPH:** Who is this?

**NANOHA:** Special delivery for Lindy Harlaown!

The door was opened to find that on the other side was Nanoha Takamachi, who was holding a coffee cake that she helped her mother make.

**TWINS:** Grandma! Grandma! Hooray, Auntie Nanoha is here!

The twins, now going on three years old, were excited to see their godmother.

**NANOHA:** I'm glad to see you too.

**LINDY:** And _I_ am glad to see you. So? I see you have something for me.

And Lindy, in her chartreuse yukata, walked up to Nanoha to accept her coffee cake.

**NANOHA:** Here you go.

**LINDY:** Thank you, as always. (sniff) And it smells so good, too.

And no more than ten minutes later did the two ladies sit down at the kitchen table for some coffee cake, green tea, and a relaxing chat.

**LINDY:** My, you caught me at an inopportune time. I was in the middle of this exciting game show. You win money just by guessing the results of viewer polls.

**NANOHA:** Sounds interesting.

**LINDY:** It is.

**ARPH:** I think these game shows are just a mere front to drain our nation's economy. They're highway robbery!

That comment rudely interrupted Lindy's sip of green tea.

**LINDY: **Arph! That's not a nice thing to say in front of the kids!

**NANOHA:** Well, if that's what you think, why not tell _that_ to your master? Where is she anyway?

**LINDY:** Oh, Fate?She's still training our new task force in rudimentary survival skills.

Everyone else was dumbfounded.

**LINDY:** This reminds me. I never got to tell you, Nanoha, how proud we are of you.

**NANOHA:** Lindy! You are too kind.

**LINDY:** Seriously. I can't believe how much responsibility you have now as an instructor. I mean…training two young women was no easy task, but…having your own army—that's quite incredible!

Embarrassed by Lindy's remark, Nanoha gave off nothing less than a giggle.

**NANOHA:** Uh…thanks. I-I guess…

**LINDY:** So tell me, Nanoha: How did "the Mid-Childa Marine Corps 338th Magical Forces Battalion" come into being?

**NANOHA:** Hmm. That's a very good question. It all started two-thirds of a year ago.

Fade to black as our favorite mage tells us the origin story of the 338th Battalion.

**NANOHA, narrating:** Some of the Bureau's finest, including ourselves, were selected as guests of honor at the Xenophon Military Academy's commencement ceremony on the Bureau-commissioned planet of Inotia. But by the time we got there…

_Year 0077 August 29_

_Xenophon Military Academy, Planet Inotia_

_The ground around the steel-covered academy was shaking really violently._

_**NANOHA, narrating:**__ All of a sudden, there was an earthquake. No one knew what hit them._

_Inside the academy, the graduating class was panicking and running for a safe place to protect them._

_**STUDENTS:**__ EARTHQUAKE!! Hit the deck! Someone, help us!_

_Even the Riot Force, who were in the school's amphitheatre, was shook up by the quake turning their peaceful rehearsal into an impromptu rescue mission._

_**NANOHA:**__ How could this happen all of a sudden?_

_**SUBARU:**__ Looks like we're off to a rocky start, if you know what I mean._

_The tremors were starting to make matters worse as the ground beneath their feet was starting to crack. From stage left, we could hear Fate's voice echoing telepathically._

_**FATE:**__ Can you hear me, Nanoha?_

_**NANOHA:**__ Fate-chan?_

_**FATE:**__ This academy is starting to fall apart! We must spread out and get everyone out of this place!_

_**NANOHA:**__ I hear you, Fate._

_She turned to her teammates to relay the orders._

_**NANOHA:**__ Fate and I will take care of the central pods; the Lightning Squad has the Western Hallways. Subaru, Teana, you think you can find survivors in the Eastern Hallways?_

_**SUBARU:**__ No problem!_

_**TEANA:**__ Leave it to us._

_**NANOHA:**__ Great! Let's go!_

_And so, Nanoha left to join her compatriot while her pupils made haste for the hallways to the east._

_At the central pods, there was one teenage boy using a desk as his makeshift shield. He whimpered as he avoided the falling debris from the ceiling._

_**Cowardly boy:**__ Corsa? Corsa, where are you?_

_He was looking for his classmate, Corsa Kayn. But then, he screamed as a light fixture came falling from the ceiling—the speed of the drop was forceful enough to break his desk! Or it would have been if it weren't destroyed by a flying yellow blade of energy. All it took was a few seconds and then he was caught by surprise by two women—one with a white jacket, the other with a black jacket and white cape._

_**NANOHA:**__ It's all right…we're here to save you._

_As Fate extended a hand to the boy with the short black hair, she said…_

_**FATE:**__ You have no need to worry; we're here to help. What is your name?_

_**ROMAN:**__ My name is…is Roman LeSabre. Pl-please don't hurt me!_

_As Nanoha was carrying the boy named Roman on piggyback, he told the team what happened._

_**ROMAN:**__ I'm looking for my best friend; her name is Corsa Kayn. I was searching this Central Tower for her, when all of a sudden this earthquake happened! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!_

_**NANOHA:**__ Calm down, Roman. It'll be alright. Your friend is in the Bureau's hands. We've evacuated her as we speak._

_**ROMAN:**__ Please! Which shuttle is she boarding? Could you take me there please!?_

_Meanwhile, there was trouble in the Eastern Hallways of the school. A blonde-haired girl was barely hanging on the third floor railing, when a young prodigy with dark blue hair raced to her rescue._

_**Boy genius:**__ Lumina! I'm coming!_

_**LUMINA:**__ PRIUS!!!_

_Just as she lost her grip on the railing, she—Lumina Ray—quickly grabbed onto something…the beryl-colored dodecahedral part of some sort of staff. It was actually a Storage Device the boy—Prius McElwood—had made himself; he won Second Prize in a science fair with that Device and had been with it ever since. But now it was Prius hanging onto the rail for dear life._

_**PRIUS:**__ Hang on, Lumina! I have you!_

_**LUMINA:**__ Prius! I can't hold on much longer!_

_**PRIUS:**__ Don't worry. Someone will save us. I know it!_

_After more than ten seconds of struggling to hang on, Lumina lost her grip on Prius' device. Prius dove in after her, but just as they were about to hit the crumbling floor, ZOOM! They were gone in streaks of bright supersonic blue light! It was clear to them—they were rescued by Subaru Nakajima on her Wing Road._

_**SUBARU:**__ You called for a hero?_

_The students reacted with awe._

_**PRIUS:**__ Wow, you are so awesome!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Heh. You bet I am! Subaru Nakajima, Forward Stars Squadron! Right, now let's get you two to safety!_

_Just as Subaru finished her sentence, there was some ringing in the PsychLink. She pressed the 'secret button' in her right ear—apparently, there was a conference call._

_**CARO:**__ This is Lightning-4. I've picked up five more survivors. Fried and I will try to relay them to the shuttles._

_**TEANA:**__ Stars-4 here. I've got two more on my end. I'm providing an escort._

_**ELLIO:**__ This is Lightning-3. I've rescued three for me. I'll try to get them to the shuttles._

_**NANOHA:**__ This is Stars Leader. Fate and I have care of four more survivors on us. Listen, everyone, we had better make haste! We must get everyone to the escape shuttles on the double! I just heard that this whole planet is about to implode at any moment!_

_The children and their rescuer were shocked at the announcement as the alarm started blaring._

_**PRIUS:**__ Implode?!_

_**LUMINA:**__ Oh no!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Now we're REALLY in trouble!_

_**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS: THE EMERGENCY IMPLOSION MECHANISM HAS BEEN EXECUTED. ALL STUDENTS BOARD THE ESCAPE SHUTTLES IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. THIS ACADEMY WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES.**_

_That was Raising Heart in control of the Academy's public address system. __**SUBARU:**__ You heard her! We've got to get out of here!_

_So, Subaru put her Wing Road and Gear Second abilities to good use as she carried Prius and Lumina en route to the shuttles._

_With very little time left to prepare and as many students as they could rescue securely on board, the Riot Force make certain that the shuttles are ready for launch._

_**FATE:**__ All right. Is everyone securely seated? Yes? Good. All right, then, we're ready._

_Nanoha did the honors of piloting the first shuttle with Fate riding shotgun in the seat behind her. Subaru and Teana were seated in the shuttle to its left, while Ellio and Caro—holding on to each other—were in the other shuttle to its right._

_**NANOHA:**__ This is Stars Leader, commandeering Shuttle 1. Main engines, Drive Ignition!_

_**LEFT DRIVER:**__ Copy that, um, Stars Leader. Shuttle 2, main engines, ignition!_

_**RIGHT DRIVER:**__ Shuttle 3, main engines, ignition!_

_**NANOHA:**__ Raising Heart, please!_

_**RAISING HEART:**__ All right. T-Minus 5…4…3…2…1…0._

_At the sound of her Device's "0," Nanoha slams the flashing red button!  
__**NANOHA:**__ BLAST…OFF!!!_

_Simultaneously, all three shuttles blast into the Inotian sky just as the academy the students escaped from started to collapse. The students could only look out the windows in horror as they saw their institution crumble into the ground._

_**CARO:**__ I can't bear to see it end this way!_

_**ELLIO:**__ Calm down, Caro-chan!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Right now, we're accelerating to 10,000 feet per second!_

_**NANOHA:**__ Hang on, everyone! We're about to escape the planet's gravity!_

_All three shuttles escaped the thinning, blackening atmosphere with little fuel in their SRB's to spare. And with no time to waste, they jettisoned the boosters and external tanks, thereby bypassing Stage 1 and initiating Stage 2._

_**FATE:**__ Nanoha, there's no time to waste. The planet is falling apart; we have to get these students to safety!_

_**NANOHA:**__ Right. Chrono, can you open up a wormhole into hyperspace?_

_She contacted the captain of the __Asura__, hoping to get these shuttles out of the blast radius._

_**CHRONO:**__ Nanoha? What did you say? Inotia is about to implode?!?! This can't be happening… Input the coordinates! We have to get the students to safety!_

_**ENSIGN:**__ Yes, sir._

_It was the final seconds before the planet's destruction. The dimensional rift was opened at the command of the Asura. The two experienced pilots engaged the warp engines and aimed right at the portal._

_**DRIVERS:**__ Nanoha, engage your warp drive! Pull the lever right above your head!_

_**NANOHA:**__ Right. Now which one is it…?_

_Like the drivers warned her, it WAS the one right above her head. She pulled it and braced herself for a bumpy ride. Finally, the shuttles blasted into the rift just as Inotia was blown into interstellar smithereens._

_A couple of days after that fateful incident, the ceremony went on as planned—albeit it happened on the TSA Base where Nanoha was treated. And as the 27 survivors of their planet's destruction stood proudly throughout the tearful time, Nanoha finished her speech with these final words._

_**NANOHA:**__ Brave students, the world you once knew is at an end. Welcome to __our__ world._

_And so did Raising Heart, clutched firmly in Nanoha's hand, said these final words to the surviving class:_

_**RAISING HEART:**__ Xenophon Military Academy, Final Class… DISMISSED!!_

_At the sound of "Dismissed," the class gave one tearful "Huzzah!"_

_**GRADUATES:**__ Huzzah! Huzzah!_

_**NANOHA, narrating:**__ Four months after their graduation, ten girls and ten boys were drafted by the Riot Force and became our own personal army: The Mid-Childa Marine Corps 338__th__ Magical Forces Battalion._

Fade to black and back to Lindy's house where Nanoha was finishing her story.

**NANOHA:** And that's pretty much how it all began.

**LINDY:** Wow, Nanoha. You really know how to tell a good story.

Nanoha giggled at that remark as she stood up from her seat.

**NANOHA:** Well… (giggle) OK, well, we've had a good time together. I must be on my way now.

**LINDY:** Hey, Nanoha?

Lindy stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

**LINDY:** I don't mind asking, but do you want to help me take care of the twins for me?

**NANOHA:** Huh?

**LINDY:** I mean, I _am_ very busy and the twins could use some added company; but babysitting them is too much for me to do myself.

Nanoha was somewhat stunned for a few seconds, but then she nodded her head.

**NANOHA:** I'll be glad to.

As the two ladies share a friendly laugh, we cut back to outside the Harlaown abode and fade into the next story.

* * *

『星の中書かれ思い出』 スバルとティアナ

Memories Written in the Stars Subaru and Teana

Same DayPM 06:54

City of Uminari, Sakuradai Seaside Park

It was a beautiful afternoon to watch the sun set on the city of Uminari, especially next to the shores where two teenage girls have the best view—those two were Subaru Nakajima (in the dark blue shirt) and Teana Landstar (in the dark red shirt). Teana, the girl with the pigtails, walked up to the bench her comrade was sitting on, with a can of juice in each hand. She offered her blue-haired friend the can in her left hand and said,

**TEANA:** Here you go.

**SUBARU:** Ah! Thanks, Tea!

As Teana sat beside Subaru, she said,

**TEANA:** It's the least I can give you for everything you've been doing.

**SUBARU:** I heard that.

**TEANA:** [insert straw into can You've been saving a bunch of people lately, whether it's from a sinking cargo ship or a bunch of burning buildings. You're becoming more and more like your idol every single day, Su!

**SUBARU:** Heh heh. Wait until you see my full potential!

**TEANA:** Well! I guess you really could use some help.

All kidding aside, the girls enjoyed a good joke.

**SUBARU:** It certainly was some year-long reprieve.

**TEANA:** Hm?

**SUBARU:** You know? With Nanoha!

**TEANA:** Oh. Yeah. But, you know…

She stops talking to stretch her arms.

**TEANA:** (sigh) It's going to be over before you know it and then we go back to Mid-Childa.

**SUBARU:** Yeah, what a shame.

As both girls looked up to the mandarin-colored sky, all they could think about were the many missions they went on together. A half-minute later, Teana turned to Subaru—who was taking another sip of her juice—and asked her…

**TEANA:** Hey, Subaru?

**SUBARU:** Hmm? What is it now?

**TEANA:** Remember one of the most dangerous training exercises we ever took?

**SUBARU:** Don't be silly! All of our training is dangerous.

…said Subaru with a chuckle.

**TEANA:** Seriously, you don't remember anything about…driving lessons?

**SUBARU:** Driving lessons?

Subaru was quick to get off the bench and turn toward her partner.

**SUBARU:** The thought of that crossed my mind a long time ago! Now let's see…How did it all begin? Oh yeah! One day, I was finishing up my delivery route…

A splash effect brought us to that "one day" last October…

_Year 0077 October 19PM 04:46_

_Somewhere in Uminari City_

…_where a blue-haired girl in a Midori-ya uniform and roller-skates—no ordinary roller-skates, mind you; that's Subaru's Device, Mach Calibur—had a little less than a minute to make the delivery in a bag she slung behind her back. The moment she reached the address in a piece of paper she memorized, she big-toed the doorbell!_

_**CUSTOMER:**__ Who is this?_

_**SUBARU: **__Delivery for, um, Akane Kin'izumi of, uh, 4-11-3 Dai-Nijuni Avenue?_

_**CUSTOMER:**__ I'll be right down!_

_Almost immediately, the customer—a 40-something mother who was busy making dinner and promised her four children creampuffs for dessert—answered the door. She pressed the "Start/Stop" button on her watch's timer button and read…_

_**AKANE:**__ Three seconds left! Perfect timing!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Well, you know what they say: The customer is always right!_

…_exclaimed Subaru as she handed Akane the heating bag with her creampuffs. Just then, a gray car was recklessly zigzagging on the road with illegal speed; Subaru was quick to react to that._

_**SUBARU:**__ Uh, sorry, ma'am, but I must be on my way._

_She almost forgot to take the 890 yen in Akane's hand._

_**SUBARU:**__ Pleasure doing business with you!_

_The customer thanked Subaru for delivering the creampuffs as she went to give chase to that speeding car. She picked up speed with every swing of her arms._

_**SUBARU:**__ Hurry, Mach Calibur! We can't let that car get away!_

_**MACH CALIBUR:**__ Revolver Knuckle and Gear Second…Get set!_

_In flashes of light, a black glove with motorized cylinders appeared in her right hand while large blue fins materialized on her skates, giving her extra power and speed. We get a view of an 18-year-old guy attempting to drive away in his ill-gotten gains._

_**BURGLAR:**__ Ha, ha, ha! That was too easy! The guys at the garage are going to be…What the!?!?!_

_He noticed a bump coming from the roof of the about-to-be-stolen car. But then, he watched and screamed as a smokescreen engulfed the street, prompting him to stop. Good thing it was made by low-powered Revolver shots from Subaru, who poked her head out the driver's-side window._

_**SUBARU:**__ Boo!_

_**BURGLAR:**__ Waaah! Don't hurt me!_

_**SUBARU:**__ I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere but the station; because that's exactly where you're headed, pal!_

_As if on cue, a few police cars surrounded the scene—one of which contained the owner of the stolen car._

_Same Day40 Minutes Later_

_Midori-ya Coffeehouse_

_Cut to the coffeehouse where it was close to closing time for the day. Teana, at cashier, was finishing the final transaction of the day._

_**TEANA:**__ Let's see…minus 2000… Your change is 236 yen. Have a nice day, sir._

_Just then, an exhausted Subaru came through the entrance holding the door for the customer as he was about to leave._

_**SUBARU:**__ Nice doing business with you, good man!_

_**TEANA:**__ Well, well! It's about time you got here, Subaru!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Sorry about that, Tea! I had some business to attend to._

_**TEANA:**__ Well, it's a shame your customer didn't pay. sigh Well, there's a first time for screwing up, I guess._

_**SUBARU:**__ Oh, really?_

_Much to Teana's surprise, Subaru slammed down a bunch of coin on the countertop._

_**SUBARU:**__ After I finished my delivery route, I noticed a stolen car. Stopped it dead in its tracks, though!_

_Rewind to the recovery of the stolen car. The owner was still freaking out knowing that the car he nearly lost was being towed away._

_**SUBARU:**__ Well, the car could use some body work; other than that, you'll be OK._

_**Owner:**__ Well, at least you stopped the guy who took it! Thanks anyway! Here, it's not much, but—here! Take it!_

_From the owner's hand to Subaru's went five 500-yen coins. Now back to the coffeehouse, where Teana was putting the coins in the register._

_**TEANA:**__ …Or so I heard. Who died and gave you bragging rights anyway?_

_In the midst of their conversation, out from the kitchen came the Takamachis, Momoko and Nanoha._

_**MOMOKO:**__ So…another day of hard work comes to a close. Nice delivery by the way, Subaru!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Hey, thanks, Mother Bird!_

_Momoko liked the nickname Subaru gave her; she didn't seem to mind._

_**MOMOKO:**__ Well, I'll leave you two alone to clean up shop. Nanoha, you can help them._

_Dejectedly, Nanoha said:_

_**NANOHA:**__ Sure thing, mother._

_As soon as her mother left, the coast was clear. It seemed that Nanoha had something planned for them._

_**NANOHA:**__ All right, squadron. As soon as we're finished cleaning up, I've got an assignment for the two of you.  
__"Assignment." Her pupils couldn't be sicker or more tired of hearing that word._

_**SUBARU:**__ What?_

_**TEANA:**__ You've got to be kidding!_

_**NANOHA:**__ Oh, I assure you: this will be more dangerous than you could imagine._

_With a smirk on her face, she pulled a key ring from one of the pockets of her pants._

_**NANOHA:**__ I'm going to teach you how to drive a vehicle!_

_OK, now they were twice as shocked as ever._

_**SUBARU:**__ Drive?! As in, drive a car?_

_**NANOHA:**__ That's about it in a nutshell._

_**SUBARU:**__ No problem! I stopped a car just recently! So handling one is going to be a breeze!_

_**TEANA:**__ Hmph! Who died and gave you bragging rights?_

**TEANA:** Wait, wait, wait!

Remembering how easy Subaru said driving a car would be, Teana interrupted the flashback.

**TEANA:** Whatever gave you the thought of driving a car?

**SUBARU:** I was just saying: Driving would be a new experience for me. Why would I need skates when I could go behind a different kind of wheel?

**TEANA:** Yeah, right.

Teana got off the bench after that sarcasm.

**TEANA:** Remember when Caro and Ellio invited us to ride Friedrich? Heh, that wasn't easy because of you!

The pig-tailed girl wouldn't want to relive the time the Riot Force went to Caro's wildlife preserve on Planet Supools. Subaru was the last to ride Fried, but when she dug her skates' braking heels into its neck, it went out of control. But she didn't care—she was doing stunts around Fried, much to the dismay of her comrades.

**TEANA:** What made you think that driving an automobile would be such a walk in the park? No pun intended.

**SUBARU:** Well…

Back to the flashback… (There's that splash effect again…)

_Year 0077 October 19PM 07:34_

_In a field outside of the city…_

_The tranquility of the dusty field came to a screeching halt as the mechanical roar of a 200 -horsepower engine can be heard in the distance. Subaru was behind the wheel of a beat-up Volkswagen, driving like the wise-guy she stopped not long ago; Teana was riding shotgun, trying to keep the blue-haired driver under control._

_**TEANA:**__ Whoa! Left! Make a left!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Oh, now you're the boss? Don't tell me how to drive!_

_**TEANA:**__ Sooner or later, you're going to get us all killed!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Like I care!_

_Subaru took every turn with complete disregard for speed or safety. After this reckless creation of this makeshift go-kart track, the busted car pulled over in convincing fashion. Both girls exited the car quickly after that wild ride._

_**TEANA:**__ Let's __not__ do that again…Please?_

_**SUBARU:**__ Aww, come on. If that wasn't driving, you wouldn't know what is._

_**TEANA:**__ Seriously, Su! If people see you driving the way you did, well, there go our learner's permits!_

_**NANOHA:**__ My sentiments exactly, Teana._

_Nanoha appeared, walking up to the beat-up car they were driving. Unfortunately, she didn't seem at all pleased with Subaru's driving._

_**NANOHA:**__ I'd consider your skills unsatisfactory at best, Subaru; while that sort of performance would be acceptable in the demolition derby, on a public road, you'd be a disaster looking for somewhere to take place!_

_**SUBARU:**__ Sorry, Nanoha. It won't happen again._

_**NANOHA:**__ I hope not. Alright, Teana, Subaru has had her chance; let's see if you can do better than her._

_**TEANA:**__ You got it!_

_So it was Teana's turn at the steering wheel with Nanoha riding shotgun monitoring her progress. Slowly but certainly, the pigtailed girl handled the car with ease. And Subaru? Well, she was just standing in a corner seeing why Teana was becoming a better driver than she was._

_**SUBARU:**__ Of course…I could have done better if I weren't wearing skates._

_She crossed her arms and looked down at her roller-skates._

And now, we splash back to where we were: Subaru and Teana sitting on a park bench.

**TEANA:** You see, Su? You can learn something by remembrance, especially the error of your ways.

**SUBARU:** I guess I was wrong about driving; I think I'll stick to rollerblading with Mach Calibur.

By the time they were finished with the flashback, the girls were finished with their cans of juice and it was getting dark. Subaru stretched her arms and was holding her empty can over the trash bin.

**SUBARU:** Well, we'd better head back to Nanoha's place. It's almost curfew time.

**TEANA:** Wait! How about we burn off the rest of the daylight with one more target practice session?

Subaru pondered that idea for a second before agreeing.

**SUBARU:** Sure. Why not?

As we see the silhouettes of the two girls running beside the sunset, we tilt into the evening sky. And before we fade into the final story, we hear the girls' final lines.

**SUBARU:** I just hope you're not getting rusty on that trigger finger.

**TEANA: **(dryly:) Su!

* * *

『人外心から萎む思い出』 斉藤ジェフリー

Memories Fading from a Rogue Mind Jeffrey Saitoh

Same DayPM 08:42

In the shadiest parts of Mid-Childa…

The wind whipping his leather jacket… The roar of a super-charged engine… Two wheels ripping through the asphalt… Speeding his way through the streets of the Mid-Childa underground, a young man mounted on his motorcycle familiar felt it all.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** My name is Jeffrey Saitoh, 23 years old. I'm just an outcast on a mission from my master.

**JEFFREY:** Aquileia, how far are we from our destination?

**AQUILEIA:** It won't be much longer now. We're down to the last mile.

Our anti-heroes were headed for a tavern somewhere in the dimly-lit Castor City.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** It's been six years since that unfortunate accident in San Francisco. Ever since I lost my parents, I was given a second chance. But it wasn't what I expected. My familiar companion, Aquileia, sent me to the realm… of an evil spirit.

It was six years ago, the day after he failed to save Kuromi Saitoh, his mother. Aquileia, in its falcon form, had led a young boy to a mysterious chamber surrounded by the spirits of the condemned. And in the middle laid a mahogany coffin with some sort of embalmed corpse preserved for a long time. Aquileia flew over the coffin and called out…

**AQUILEIA:** My lord! I have brought with me a young lad of incomparable talent. He wishes to live under your watchful eyes!

Its voice traveled as far to the skies as it could. But a demonic-sounding voice could hear it.

**VOICE:** Is that so? Well then…let me have a look at the boy's face.

There was ominous organ music in the air as, from the near-topless ceiling, three trilons—two for hands and one for the head—descended near the coffin which he claimed to be his. The side of the head trilon with a face turned to the boy and said:

**FACED TRILON:** So this is the boy who has proven himself? Who might you be?

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** My name is Jeffrey Saitoh, and I come from America…on Earth.

**FACED TRILON:** So your name is Jeffrey? Mine is Tobias Testarossa. Welcome to my Ritual Hall. I have heard so much about you.

**YOUNG JEFFREY:** You…knew…about my parents?

**TOBIAS:** Please. Let's not let the painful memory of your parents' death linger around you. It's like… It's like…venom…for the mind. Look into my eyes, young Jeffrey. Let me help you; I will help you find the antidote to your "venom…"

Now we cut back to Jeffrey's speeding through the back alleys on Aquileia.

**JEFFREY, narrating:** Since then, I have found a new life in Japan. I've been working as a graphic artist for a major advertising agency you may not have known about. Little did I know that this was used to conceal…an even darker secret.

Finally, the duo arrived in the New Moon District of Algernon City. There was never a more twisted hive of scum and villainy anywhere else in the world of Mid-Childa. Our anti-hero had arrived at a shady tavern where neon lights were lit outside a window reading "Route 573 Bar." He pulled his bike over and hopped off.

**JEFFREY:** You stay here, Aquileia. Apparently, they don't allow pets in here. Or familiars for that matter.

**AQUILEIA:** Fine with me then.

He walked up to the tavern's bouncer to address his business.

**JEFFREY:** I've come in search of information regarding my master's wishes.

**BOUNCER:** Oh, really? Your name?

**JEFFREY:** Jeffrey Saitoh.

The bouncer scanned his clipboard for that name; oddly enough, he found it on the bottom of the third page of the list.

**BOUNCER:** Running an errand for the boss, eh? Alright, then…

He opened the rope and allowed the man in.

**BOUNCER:** Make yourself at home, Mr. Saitoh.

As Jeffrey opened the entrance door, he was greeted to the sounds of "Canned Heat" on the jukebox. He saw that the joint was very rowdy at this time of night. A few of the regulars were taking aim at the dart board; a few more were enjoying a game of cutthroat pool; and a few others engaged in drinking games, like arm wrestling.

**JEFFREY:** Whoa. All of a sudden, I don't know where "home" is anymore.

**BARKEEP:** Ahoy! Jeffrey!

A shady-looking barkeep with a goatee was waving to him. Jeffrey walked up to him, and, sure enough, there was an open seat with his name on it. So he took it.

**BARKEEP:** Hey, good to see you, my dog!

**JEFFREY:** Never felt better.

**BARKEEP:** What are you in the mood for? Some sake [rice wine?

**JEFFREY:** No, thanks. Just get me a diet cola, that's all.

**BARKEEP:** You got one.

The barkeep handed him a silver can of diet cola. As Jeffrey opened the can, he heard,

**BARKEEP:** So, I hear you're running an errand for the boss man, Tobias, eh? Well, I'd like to help you, pal, but good info doesn't come cheap, you know?

**JEFFREY:** Well, I'm prepared to pay you with this.

From the pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled out all the money he had. There must be about ten thousand yen in his name on the bar about now.

**BARKEEP:** This chump change? Oh, no, dog! That Earth money is no good around here; I need something genuine.

**JEFFREY:** Listen, this is the paycheck I just cashed in today. I'll give you the rest when the deed is done, alright?

The barkeep glared at the pile of coins and yen-bills Jeffrey laid down for a moment.

**BARKEEP:** Okay, you've got a deal. Here's the only clue I have for you.

The barkeep handed Jeffrey a small piece of crumpled paper. He unfolded the paper and on the folded side there was the insignia of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, but there was something written on it: "G-37."

**JEFFREY:** "G-37?"

**BARKEEP:** Raoul Island. You know, the one with the sinking citadel? I hear there's a pretty big mining operation there.

**JEFFREY:** I find that hard to believe. I'm sure Tobias will find this most useful.

As he put the piece of paper in his pocket, he caught a glimpse of something—an empty glass bottle was being hurled at him! He and the barkeep avoided the throw, but the force sent dozens of alcoholic beverages on the table tumbling down to the floor like dominoes, which angered the barkeep.

**Various ruffians:** Hey, aren't you that punk? It's him! He must be with the Cursed One! Get out of our face! You don't belong here, Yankee boy!

Just then, he remembered something…He was in the "unknown place" listening to a few more of the outcasts hiding in the shadows.

_**Woman's voice:**__ So, about this Jeffrey guy. How come he gathered us into this mess?_

_**Young boy's voice:**__ Yeah, he's got to have some reason for bringing us here!_

_**Young girl's voice:**__ Indeed he does. We exist in a society that does not want us to, just like him. That is why "The Cursed One" wants us to exist under his command._

_**Woman's voice:**__ Cursed One? You mean that man whose face is in that coffin?_

_**Young girl's voice:**__ Be silent! No one must speak the name of the Cursed One, even to an enemy._

_Jeffrey, who was in his Barrier Jacket, could hear that conversation hiding behind a stalagmite._

_**YOUNG JEFFREY:**__ The Cursed One? Tobias…_

Back to reality where Jeffrey was staring down a dozen roughnecks.

**Ruffian:** Hey, did you hear me? I said, you don't belong here!

This really made Jeffrey mad. He crushed the can of soda he had finished is his right hand.

**JEFFREY:** Listen, I didn't come here to cause trouble!

He approached the rowdy bar fly and grabbed him by the collar of his skull-and-crossbones T-shirt.

**JEFFREY:** But, since you're asking for it…how about we take it OUTSIDE!!

With great force, the wise guy was thrown through a table and into the bar window! Jeffrey followed him hoping to show this moron what he loved to do; but the other hooligans brandished their foreign objects and prepared for a brawl, set to a rock cover of "Okuru Kotoba (The Words I Give You)".

His opponent brought out a knife, while Jeffrey decided to use just his fists. Jeffrey evaded thrust after thrust from the ruffian, answering with quick jabs to the chest and then a knee strike. Soon, the other ruffians joined one by one, turning the fight into a free-for-all with hockey sticks, billiard cues, baseball bats, and the like. The single man put on a clinic, dishing out pain left and right. The battle royal lasted for about a few minutes before the barkeep came out and exclaimed…

**BARKEEP:** Hey, knock it off, all of you! Do you know how hard I work to run this joint? You people should be ashamed of yourselves—you know I cannot tolerate this kind of violent behavior around here! Now, get out of here, everyone, OUT!

The ruffians cleared out of the vicinity, leaving our anti-hero alone.

**JEFFREY:** That went well…

He walked out on cue of the final riff of the song.

Back at the unknown place, the soldiers in the shadows were being prepared for their next mission.

**TOBIAS:** I see… So there may be an Oracle Stone somewhere in Area "G-37," yes?

The face in the trilon turned toward the shadowed mages and said…

**TOBIAS:** My servants! Soon enough, we will strike this Area "G-37" and claim one of what will rightfully be mine!

**Young girl:** Easier said than done. We know that our enemies are in the midst of a top-secret mining operation. Considering that this is a sinking island, this will be no easy task.

The first to emerge from the shadows was a teenage girl of Middle Eastern origin with dark blue hair, wingblades on her wrists, and Knight Armor resembling a white robe. Her name was Shyama, and as a child, she loved to practice witchcraft.

**Young boy:** Then leave it to me, mates! I'll hack our way through those cracker-brick walls. I'm pretty good with devices, you know.

Next to emerge was a young boy who looked like he came from Australia. He had short brown hair and a Barrier Jacket that looked like a long unzipped black vest over a blue sleeveless top and shorts and black high-tops. He was a 15-year-old computer specialist named Mikey Cole and the gray kitten he was carrying he named Bow-Bow (pronounced Bau-boh.)

**Young woman:** Right. And if you guys fail, then _I'll_ be the one who finishes the job!

Finally, there was a 20-year-old girl who is Brazilian in race. A gold Carnival-style mask covered her brown eyes, diamonds adorned her long dark golden hair, and what she called her Barrier Jacket was actually a jeweled brassiere and bikini bottoms with bracelets and sandals to accentuate her style. And what she held in her left hand looked like a giant rose with a chain at the "stem." Her name was Yasuko Cristovao.

**TOBIAS:** Be patient, young mages. You'll all get your chance. The time will soon be right when our plan will come to fruition. What you and my young apprentice, Jeffrey, will do will signal the dawning of a new age…The Era of the Cursed One!

Everyone joined in their master's laughter as, in the end, we see Jeffrey riding his way back on Aquileia in its motorcycle form ending this episode.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next episode, as said by Raising Heart.

_One week after awakening from a coma, Nanoha returns to active duty along with her comrades. However, they are unaware of the terror about to be unchained. There is no time to waste! Everyone to arms; this will be your greatest assignment yet!_

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha WingS__—the next chapter is:_

_第五話：邀撃！_

_Chapter Five: Ambush!_

_**Spread your wings and fly!**_


End file.
